


Name Calling

by Active_Imagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Declassification (Stargate), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: The way to a linguists heart.





	Name Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Name Calling

### Name Calling

#### by Psyche

Date Archived: 06/13/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Characters/Pairings:     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: yep just ask  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: i discaim this  
Summary: The way to a linguists heart.

* * *

Name-calling 

'Fuck you! Just fuck you!' Jack entered Daniel's office, screaming at the top off his lungs. Daniel just pretended to continue reading a book; Jack wasn't sure how though as it was semi-dark in order to protect all the artefacts and ancient scrolls were kept in 'the museum' that was Daniel's office. 

'What the hell were you playing at?!' Daniel sat in silence 

'You could have got yourself killed! Didn't you ever think about that?! Don't you ever think at all?!' Daniel still said nothing and Jack closed the door behind him as he passed the threshold. 

'Chasing after an armed Goa'uld on your own! How selfish can you get!? You can be a right bastard sometimes! I hate you!!!!!!!!!' 

"I was doing what I thought was best." Daniel answered in a cool and collected manner. "I destroyed the Goa'uld. Isn't that what matters?" All his efforts were placed into not crying, it made his voice croaky and it cut through Jack like a knife. 

'You was the one who almost got destroyed! How irresponsible can you get?!' Jack's face was flushed with anger and pain, not of the physical kind though. The kind you get when your gut is aching and you feel sick because you came this close to losing somebody you cared about. 

"I was trying to clear up the mess that you made! I couldn't wait any longer. I had tried calling you but your cell phone was off. He had already killed four people and was heading off to the temple in Egypt. What was I supposed to do? Wait? I couldn't do that!" Silent tears were falling from Daniel's badly bruised face. 

'You hypocrite! How come you're on your moral high ground? You brought that Goa'uld back. We didn't even want to go to the planet!' 

"Yes! I was the one who caused the problem, which made it MY problem. I had to deal with it. I dealt with it. I don't need you calling me... names just because..." he trailed off. 

'Four people died Daniel! I don't call that handling it!' Jack knew he had gone too far, Daniel didn't reply. Jack... being Jack pushed it even further 

'Murderer!' Jack realized he was talking about himself but continued anyway because he was trying to provoke a reaction from Daniel, any reaction. 

'Idiot!' No response. Jack made his voice even angrier to shadow his growing concern. 

'Loner!' Jack started walking towards Daniel 

'Fool!' By this time Jack's voice was a lot softer and he wasn't concerned about hiding the worry from his voice. 

'Nerd!' Jack released the book from Daniel's clutches to reveal his face; tearstained, bloodied and very badly bruised. 'God I am so sorry!' Jack couldn't keep the concern and anxiety from his voice and didn't even try. He had seen Daniel for the first time since he came into Daniel's domain, screaming and shouting at him. It was incredibly painful for Jack to even look. 

"Four people, Jack!" He broke down, sobbing into Jack's chest. Jack closed protective arms around him, then lifted Daniel's head and cupped it gently in his strong hands. 

'It's not your fault.' Jack soothingly stroked the tears away from Daniel's battered face, trying desperately hard not to shed his own. 'You can't blame yourself.' Jack was looking directly into Daniel's sky blue eyes, even though Daniel's left eye was just a slit due to the swollen, multicolored bruise that had formed there. 

When all the tears had been wiped away, Jack leaned in and kissed Daniel softly on his lips. A pure, chaste kiss but it left both men breathless. 

* * *

"Okay... what just happened?" Daniel put down the book and turned to face... "Jack?" To Daniel's surprise he found Jack was blushing and desperately trying to avoid eye contact. To why Daniel was surprised to see Jack like this, Jack was at a loss. It was just one of the marvelous things that made up his Danny. 

'I... er... I kissed you. Sorry about that.' 

"Why?" Jack couldn't avoid Daniel's eyes so he settled for staring straight into them. It didn't matter that Daniel looked a mess. They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul and Daniel had such a wonderful soul, such a beautiful spirit. Okay! Now it was official: Daniel's eyes could turn anybody, (including hard-ass Colonels like Jack O'Neill) into soppy, truthful saps. 

'Why did I kiss you? Or why am I sorry?' Jack asked, still unable to tear himself away. 

"I dunno. Both... I guess." Although Jack's question caught Daniel a little off guard, Jack could see that he was really interested and not just faking it. Daniel's eyes had lit up, like they do when he's found an ancient text, an ancient artifact and pretty much anything which Daniel had a real interest in (which was anything from Anthropology to Ziggurats. Including linguistics, exploring, archaeology etc.) Daniel would never fake interest. 

'I'm sorry because I'm me... and you're you. Me being the sad, pathetic, heartless man and you being totally oblivious to me being absolutely in lov- well, you just being oblivious full stop.' Daniel was now speechless and tried to hide his blushing face by burying it in a book (as usual). But Jack didn't let this stop him. 

'Although I must have some kind of heart, seen as you manage to melt it every single time I look at you. ' 

"What? Even like this?!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at Daniel's little outburst. Daniel quickly hid behind his book again. 

'Yeah. Even when you're like that. That's the reason I kissed you... I love you. Have done since the first mission on Abydos. I just never admitted it.' Jack had to laugh again. Daniel was slightly confused by Jack's speech to say the least! It was totally uncharacteristic of him. But GOD! Daniel is SO cute when he is befuddled! Jack finally managed to gather enough blood cells in his brain to realize what he just said and blushed an even darker shade of red than Daniel! 

'God! Fuck! Did I actually say that?! God! I'm sorry! Was that ... really me? I mean... FUCK!' Jack was so turned on by now that he didn't actually know what he was saying but he knew that it was pretty damn incoherent. 

"Is that- Is that r-really how how y-you f-feel?" A nervous Daniel stammered, his brow wrinkled in thought and confusion. 

'Do you think would have said it if I didn't mean it?!!!!!!!!' Daniel once again his behind his book. After a while Daniel peered over the top of the book and carefully asked... 

"Would you like to go out sometime?" The sentence flowed, even if Daniel did have to say it in one breath. 

'On a date?!' Jack couldn't hide the excitement from his voice, making him sound like (and feel like) a schoolgirl. It was rather embarrassing actually. 

"I'll take that as a no then." Daniel sank back into his chair and continued to read his book. 

'Are you kidding?!' He felt like his voice had just raised an octave but he didn't exactly care at that moment. 'I'd love to... but you're straight. You can't possibly learn to lov-' 

"It usually depends on the person. I dunno. You're kinda good-looking I guess. In a roguish sorta way." 

'Huh?' 

"Can I ask you a favor? Could you... could you kiss me again. I want to know-" 

'What you're getting yourself into?' Daniel retreated again to the book, feeling defeated that Jack could read him so easily and put it in the harshest way possible. 'Then I better make it good.' Before Daniel had a chance to process this the Colonel had already pounced and was kissing him like he had never been kissed before. 

"Not bad." Daniel replied after finally breaking from the kiss. It hadn't been bad... it had been good. Very good. Even better than the first time. 

'Not bad, huh?' He replied in between wheezes. Even in this state Daniel could still knock the wind out of his sails with a simple touch. The kiss left him totally ...WOW! ' You can be so aggravating at times!' He didn't sound convincing though as he said it with a smile about a mile wide. 

"Name-calling again, Jack?" 

'Yeah. If only you weren't so darned Attractive' 

"Flattery will get you everywhere" Daniel smiled, yet again blushing. 

'And you're even more Beautiful when you blush' Daniel blushed even more. 'It so bring out your eyes. My Blue-eyed Babe!' He whispered whilst carefully removing Daniel's glasses and placing them on the desk on top of a pile of paperwork. Daniel winced and touched his left eye, knowing he must look a mess, but Jack continued. 

'It's awfully Cute' Daniel opened his mouth to say something but it was immediately devoured by a horny as hell Colonel who had just decided to break the world record for kissing the cutest linguist in the universe. It was very intense. 

'Totally Delicious' He breathed, in between kisses. He licked his lips and tasted Daniel on them... and coffee. It was delicious! 

"Are you seducing me in alphabetical order, because as a linguist I must say it's proving rather effective" Daniel stuttered against Jack's firm lips 

'My Edible...' he bit down gently on Daniel's shoulder sending a shudder of anticipation soaring through both men. 'well-Educated Egghead. In an (Eggs)tremely, (Eggs)cellent way of course!' Daniel couldn't help but laugh at that one. It didn't matter that his face hurt, it was funny... in a Jack O'Neill-ish sort of way. It was hilarious. 

'Absolutely 100% Fuckable.' Jack straddled Daniel who by now had slithered off his chair and onto the floor. Jack made sure that Daniel wasn't in any pain before he continued. 

'Drop-dead Gorgeous!' An impatient Daniel unbuttoned and unzipped Jack's jeans and elegantly yet speedily pulled down both jeans an underwear in one, releasing Jack's throbbing erection. Jack did the same to Daniel who was wearing tight cotton trousers, (which showed off his perfect butt, but Daniel was completely unaware of this fact) and started to masturbate him, with very shaky hands. Jack almost reached his own climax with just the sheer sight of Daniel and how much pleasure Jack was giving him. 

'You are boiling, sizzling, shit-Hot! Hotter than the sun. And not just the one in this galaxy.' Daniel giggled. Jack was surprised he had enough blood in his brain to talk let alone make Daniel laugh! It was getting very hot in there! 

With Jack's free hand he unbuttoned Daniel's blue shirt and tore it of him, minding the bruises as he did so. Jack did so speedily even if it did lack grace and then whipped off his own T-shirt. They were both naked now, except for shoes and socks, but Jack soon corrected this. He kicked off his own boots and then removed Daniel's shoes and socks. The laces quite a problem for Jack until Daniel helped. They kept a steady rhythm going all throughout. Jack's own socks stayed on however as Jack's efforts and attentions were... distracted. 

'Incredible!' Jack cried out as Daniel came, screaming Jack's name when he did. Jack licked the creamy liquid off of Daniel's chest, resting his head there for a while, listening to Daniel's rapid heartbeat as Jack was trying to gather his strength and his blood cells in a desperate attempt to make the moment last as long as possible. Jack never took his eyes off of the sweaty, rumpled, red-faced Daniel. It really was an incredible sight. 

"J?" Daniel wheezed. Jack thought for a while, his head still resting on Daniel's chest. Well... he tried to think. It was very hard seen as all his blood cells had migrated south for what seemed like an eternity. And with Daniel looking so totally HOT! it was VERY hard to think. 

And Daniel deciding to give him a blowjob certainly wasn't helping... him think, that was. It seemed to be helping everything else. 

'J is for... I've hit the-' Jack let out a rather large moan and once again had to put all his efforts into making this last. But god! Danny's mouth was so fucking warm! Teasing him, licking him along his length. Got... To... Focus! But Jack knew the end was closing in. Fuck! The things Daniel can do with his mouth! GOD! 'Jackpot!' he finally managed to remember to say. 

'God!!! Danny!!! Daniel!!! Shit! KNOCKOUT! Daaaaaannnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!' Jack howled when Daniel did push him over the edge. When did Daniel learn to do THAT?! Danny was milking him for all he was worth, lapping it up. FUCK! Jack's brain was on fire, his heart was on fire, in fact he got the feeling that he could spontaneously combust at any second! He could see stars! 

Jack soon passed out in an extremely sweaty, sticky, barely conscious yet absolutely heavenly state. Safe, in the knowledge that a young, Attractive, Beautiful, Cute, Delicious, Edible, Fuckable, Gorgeous, Hot, Incredible, Jackpot, Knockout of an archaeologist was fast asleep, in a similar state next to him. 

* * *

Jack woke in an almost normal state. Still in Daniel's office (It was okay. No-one would disturb him as everyone thought he was at home resting seen as he just got beaten up by a Goa'uld) still naked, still sticky, still boiling hot and still as horny as hell for Daniel as he was the previous night, even more so in fact. Although Jack couldn't see Daniel he knew he was there. It suddenly occurred to Jack that he hadn't said anything for the letter L. 

'Love you' There was no reply. 'Daniel? Charmer? Dreamer? Plantboy?' 

"Love you too" Although Jack was sure he meant it, it was said in a tone of voice which meant that Daniel's mind was somewhere else all together, a tone of voice that Jack knew all too well. With a supreme effort Jack turned over to find... 

Daniel: fully dressed, freshly shaven and washed etc. sat in his chair, looking very good considering ... everything, coffee in one hand, and book in the other. It was the same book he was reading last night only this time he was totally engrossed in it. 

'Daniel? Dr Dashing? Angel? Bandana Boy? Spacemonkey? What ya planning?' Daniel downed his coffee, placed the book carefully on his desk and then stood up. 

"We've been given the next two weeks off right?" Jack nodded, unsure of where this was heading. Jack had already planned the next two weeks and it didn't even involve getting out of bed. It definitely didn't involve 'Egypt: the fascinating history' (The book Daniel was reading. How boring!) 

"Well there's this dig scheduled for tomorrow. I really don't want to miss it. I was just wondering... if you'd like to come" Did Daniel phrase it like that on purpose? Jack couldn't be certain, but it definitely got his attention. 

'No way! I don't do archaeology.' (Only Shit-hot archaeologists- Jack thought with a wicked grin on his face) 'If that's your idea of a date we seriously need to talk! I don't love you that much!' And he meant it... at least until Daniel started pouting and then walked off. 'What a sucker I am!' Jack uttered to himself. He really did love Daniel that much... and a lot more besides 

But he better but some clothes on before going after him.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Psyche


End file.
